A Life Beyond
by KyleInMC
Summary: Lifty and Shifty are raccoon brothers who rob banks. However, things take a turn for the worst for Shifty. It's... A Life Beyond
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic!  
~Happy Tree Friends~

"Rob another bank? We just robbed one not even a day ago! Are you nuts, Lifty!?" I say, brushing my green striped raccoon tail.  
Crap, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Shifty. A raccoon. That's green.  
I wear a hat. A fedora. It never goes out of style.  
Lifty is my twin brother. We both get into trouble for a living. Like rob banks and whatnot. We're basically criminals.  
More about the details later - we've got things to do.

"Well, I guess one more bank won't kill us." I say, after I thought about it more.  
"Sweet - let's go then!" Lifty says, grabbing the car keys out of his pocket.  
We reach the truck - an orange pickup which has a roll cage, no roof and an air freshener attached to the rear-view mirror - and I hop over the door into the driver's seat. "I'm driving," I say as Lifty throws the car keys over to me. He gets in the passenger side.

We pull into the dirt parking lot fifteen minutes later - in the middle of nowhere. Literally. There's only the road and the building. That's basically it.

"This time, be careful. Actually, we both should be careful."  
I look around for security cameras. They're everywhere. What should I expect? This is a BANK. There's always going to be cameras.

"Lifty, can you take out those cameras with your slingshot?" I ask, still looking at the cameras.  
"Yeah...," he says, grabbing the projectile launcher. "Why do I always have to do everything?" I hear him mumble under his breath.  
"Actually, can you hand it to me?" I ask, reaching my hand out.  
"Sure. Here you go" he says as he hands the slingshot to me.  
I reach down and grab a big, round rock - perfect - and set it in the slingshot.  
I aim at the camera above the front door of the bank, and fire. Miss!  
Crap. I try another rock, this one a little smaller. Miss again!  
Dang it, I can't keep missing! I'll raise the alarm.  
I reach for a spiked rock. I set it on the band.  
I fire as someone opens the door. The rock hits Cuddles square in the face!  
"AAAAAGH!" he yells, as he collapses.  
"Way to go, Shifty." Lifty says sarcastically.  
"If we're going to go, we should just do it now. Forget the cameras. We need the money!" I say, running for the door.  
Cuddles is screaming bloody murder, and as I'm passing by, I see why. The rock is lodged into his eye, and there's blood.  
Crap, I nearly killed him... I thought, even if he did die, it wouldn't matter. I kill people all the time.  
When I reach the front counter, I take my pistol out and a bag and aim the gun straight at the lady there.  
"Fill the bag with all the money. Now!" I yell at her, practically throwing the bag at her. "Hurry!"  
Lifty joins me at my side.  
It takes about two minutes for her to fill the bag.  
"Good enough," I say, grabbing the bag out of her hands.  
Lifty and I run for the front door, but we can hear police sirens outside, getting closer.  
We reach the front door and open it to only hear the sound of a gun cocking to the right of me. We stop.  
Standing there is a tall, blue policeman with yellow horns.  
"Lumpy... long time no see," I say, keeping my head straight.  
"You really think that after all these years I'd turn soft? Let you go? Really forget the past? You're a criminal, Shifty. We all know it," Lumpy says, keeping his gun pointed at me.  
BANG! A gun is fired from faraway. It's Flippy! Or should I say, Flipqy.  
"What the...?" Lumpy says pulling the trigger.  
The bullet whizzes past me, and misses me.  
Thud.  
I look to my left, and Lifty lies there, holding his chest. Blood appears almost instantly, and Lifty collapses.  
"LIFTY!" I practically scream, "NOOOO!"  
I fall to my knees, and crawl over to him. I pick him up.  
"Don't... let them catch.. you..." he says, and tears flow down my cheeks.  
"Lifty, s-stay with me," I say, trying not to scream. "please don't leave me!"  
"Bye, Shifty..." he says with a groan.  
His body goes limp.  
"LIFTY NOOO! Whyyyyy?!" I scream with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is the second chapter for A Life Beyond.

~Happy Tree Friends~

I'm still crying. Lifty is dead. Can this get any worse?

It's still hard to believe he's dead. All this time I haven't cared about him... What kind of brother am I?

I suddenly feel an intense feeling of anger. They killed him.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I can see Lumpy out of the corner of my eye, and he's trying to shoot at Flipqy. He's going to die. Whether he likes it or not.

I start running toward Lumpy I grab the gun out of my pocket and aim for his head.

"Lumpy, you bitch. You killed Lifty. And now, I'm going to kill you." I say, and tears are still coming out of my eyes.

"Is that so?" he says, and turns around.  
And he probably shouldn't have done that, because Flipqy starts sneaking up on him.  
"Watch out," I say, and I shoot Flipqy in the head.  
His head literally explodes. Brain matter flies everywhere.

"No one gets to kill you but me. Let's end this, right here, right now." I say.

Who will pull the trigger first?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lumpy asks.

I do the thing everyone wants me to do - pull the trigger.

But I'm not fast enough.

I feel a sharp pain in the upper right side of my chest. The world starts spinning.  
However, I see in the distance that Lumpy falls to the ground. Yes!

My happiness doesn't last long, though. The pain is unlike any other pain I have felt before.

I collapse, and all I can see is the puddle of blood that is forming around my wound...

I'm not going to last long, am I? I know a puddle of blood can reach a certain size before I die.

Slowly, everything starts turning black.  
And I feel tired. But I know that's not good. I can't try to sleep, or else I'll die. And I do want to see my brother again, but not in this way.

No... I've gotta fight the urge to give up - I have to avenge Lifty!

It's hard to get up - I've been shot, and the pain is kinda unbearable. But once I got up, I fall down again.  
I can't stand up! This is an issue.

And a very bad one.

I black out.

 **-**  
 **I know this chapter is short. However it's still a chapter. So stick with me.**  
 **;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three already? Dang, I must write fast!_  
 _Anyway, here we go!_

~Happy Tree Friends~

I wake up in a cold environment.  
I sit up, and take in my surroundings.

The floor is stone, the walls of the same material, and there are barred windows on each of the walls, except one, which has a large wall of thick iron bars.

This must be prison!

They must've brought me here when I was out.

Which reminds me...

I check the lower left side of my chest, and it has been bandaged.  
So they must've taken me to the hospital first before they brought me here, so they can fix the gunshot wound.

It still hurts a little, but then I start thinking of something else.

About Lifty.

I start to tear up again. How could I have let this happen?  
He and I used to do everything together.  
Now that he's dead, I can't stop thinking of how I could have prevented this.

When we were little, our dad used to be abusive, and he used to hit us alot, but he hit Lifty the most.

After every time he did, Lifty used to run in here, crying.  
I used to tell him I would protect him. From all the bad things.

And somehow, we started getting into doing bad things.

First we started shoplifting.  
Then it progressed from there into stealing from major stores.  
It only got worse l, though. We started robbing them.  
Then, well, our parents died in a car accident when we were about 15.  
When we started robbing banks, we thought we were in it to win it. As in like scoring thousands, no, millions of dollars. We were good at doing it, too...  
...until we robbed this one. I think it was heavily secured.

And then... Lifty died.

I wish we could've done something else for a living, instead of doing bad things.

Because I nearly got killed doing them. And Lifty died.

Lifty, why? Why did you have to leave me?

-  
 **This chapter was kind of sad for me to write. However it did reveal alot of the plot & storyline.**

 **And this isn't the end of it yet.**  
 **Chapter 4 coming soon!**


End file.
